Doctor Poison
Doctor Isabel Maru, also known as Doctor Poison, is the loyal ally of General Ludendorff who develops poison gas for Germany during World War I. Biography ''Wonder Woman Early Life Dr. Poison was a notorious scientist from the Ottoman Empire who specialized in the field of toxicology and fluid dynamics. She was discreetly induced by the divine influence of Ares to create more deadlier versions that those known. An admirer of her work was General Erich Ludendorff. He saw the potential of Dr. Poison's work and sponsored her research on behalf of the German military. Doing Research In the dying days of World War I, Ludendorff visits Dr. Poison in her research facility located in the Ottoman Empire to inspect progress on an even deadlier form of mustard gas (based on hydrogen instead of sulfur) which he hopes could still salvage a victory in the war. Unbeknownst to the pair, one of Ludendorff's bodyguards is actually Steve Trevor, an Allied spy. He steals Dr. Poison's notebook containing her research and escapes by plane thereby informing the Allies of her gas formula and plans to use it. ''More to be added Personality As her title would imply, Isabel Maru is an exceptionally selfish, cold, and ruthless, having a poisoned nature (described as a psychopath by Steve Trevor), since her willingness to fully wipe out the Allied Powers with her lethal gas rivals that of General Ludendorff himself. However, she seems to be relatively unambitious and utterly uninterested in the politics of war, instead being passionate about her scientific research in an artistic fashion. Her giggle after poisoning a room full of German officials implies that she is also quite sadistic. However, Dr. Poison is also somewhat gullible, as Steve Trevor was almost able to deceive and get her to disclose her research to him. Her body language and tone after she discovers that Steve is interested in Diana, could also imply some self-deprecating bitterness about her physical condition. Despite her ambition and sadistic psychopathy, Dr. Poison shows a selfish fear for her own life, and is absolutely terrified of beings of godlike power, like Ares and Wonder Woman. Abilities Abilities= *'Gifted Intelligence:' Dr. Poison is exceptionally intelligent, which mainly extends to her considerable chemistry, toxicology, fluid dynamics, and lingual skills, making Dr. Poison General Ludendorff's most valuable ally. **'Expert Chemist:' Dr. Poison is a highly skilled chemist (notably more so than Slipknot), particularly in the field of toxicology and gaseous substances, as she was able to come up with a metahuman gaseous drug that extremely enhanced General Ludendorff's strength and durability, and also came up with a new and deadlier version of mustard gas (based on hydrogen instead of sulfur), against which gas masks would be useless. It should be noted, however, that Dr. Poison was given some covert assistance on her research from Ares. **'Multilingualism:' Dr. Poison, apart from her native Turkish, also speaks fluent English (albeit with a Turkish accent), as well as the currently dead Sumerian and Ottoman Turkish languages, writing down her science notes in the latter 2. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities': Dr. Poison's greatest weakness is that she is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making her quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents, hence she was terrified when confronted by Wonder Woman, and in mortal danger of the latter crushing her with a British tank. |-| Equipment= *'Gas Pellets:' Dr. Poison's personal fearsome invention (a new and deadlier version of mustard gas, based on hydrogen instead of sulfur) was contained in these pellets. General Ludendorff had her use a pellet against disagreeing German officers, and then load all remaining ones onto a military plane. Relationships Allies *World War I Central Powers **General Ludendorff Enemies *Wonder Woman *Ares † - discreet manipulator ally turned enemy *World War I Allied Powers **Steve Trevor † **Etta Candy External Links *Doctor Poison at the Wonder Woman Wiki *Doctor Poison at the DC Database References Category:Villains Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Presumed deceased Category:Female Super-Villains